Paranormally Cold
by Peanut-Butter-Bandit
Summary: "Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Before any of that, this is how Elsa and Anna's story starts. You don't have to know anything about Supernatural, or shouldn't, to read. Though, if you watch it a lot of things will be familiar. One-shot, possibly to be extended. I do have some of the rest of the episode written. Rating subject to change if extended.
/*

AN: So, I haven't given up on my other story, don't worry. I've just had life stuff going on. It's been kicking my butt pretty hard. In any case, here's a snippet of a thing. I just noticed a similarity between a pair of self-sacrificing siblings and another pair of self-sacrificing siblings. I don't know if I'll be continuing this story, but if I do it's probably going to be wincest/icest. (Whatever you want to use to describe it.) I do have ideas to flesh it out but I think I'm going to leave it as a one-shot for awhile.

I don't own any of this. I'm not making money, please don't sue me.

*/

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Lawrence, Kansas** **22 years ago** 2 Nov 1985

It's late evening and there are crickets chirping throughout the sleepy neighborhood. Through the branches of a large tree a light can be seen in a second-story window.

Inside the room is a nursery. Idunn Winchester carries a small, blonde child towards the crib, "Come on, Elsa, let's say goodnight to your sister." Elsa nods and races for the crib when she's set down.

She leans over to look at her tiny sister and kisses her on her forehead, "'Night, Anna."

Idunn leans over as well, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead as well, "Good night, love."

From the doorway, a man wearing a USMC t-shirt calls, "Hey, Elsa."

Elsa turns towards him, smiling widely, and rushes over, "Daddy!"

Agdar scoops Elsa into his arms. "So what do you think? You think Snowflake's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Elsa giggles and shakes her head, "No, daddy."

Agdar laughs, "No, indeed."

Idunn passes Agdar and Elsa on her way out of the room. "You got her?"

"I got her," Agdar answers and hugs Elsa closer. He carries her out of the room, turning off the lights and whispers into the dark, "Sweet dreams, Anna." Anna watches them leave, gurgling and blowing spit bubbles before trying to reach her toes.

Agdar puts Elsa to bed in the room next door, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams to you too, Elsa. Sleep well," he flicks the lights as he leaves, looking back one more time to see her eyes closed peacefully.

After he's left, the eyes pop open. Brilliant blue scans the room before Elsa sneaks out of the covers, sliding onto the floor without a sound. She creeps across the floor and into Anna's room, grinning when the baby burbles and reaches for her. Elsa crawls into the crib too, cradling her sister and both of them drift off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa's woken when the baseball-themed mobile above Anna's crib begins to spin on it's own. Anna hasn't woken yet but her face is scrunched up like it does before she wakes, crying. Elsa strokes her face soothingly and hides Anna next to her body, pulling up the covers and watching the room, alert for danger. She notices the clock on the wall has stopped ticking. Then the moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

* * *

Lights also flicker on the baby monitor in the master bedroom. Strange noises are coming through the monitor. Idunn stirs in the bed, woken from sleep. She turns the light on and searches for her husband, "Agdar?" She turns and is alone, so she gets up and walks down the hall towards Anna's nursery. Agdar's standing over the crib, not facing her. "Adgar? Is she hungry?"

Agdar turns his head putting his finger to his lips, "Shhh."

"Alright," Idunn goes back towards their room. The light by the stairs is flickering, so she taps on it until it steadies, "Hm." More flickering is coming from downstairs and she investigates. A war movie is playing on the TV and Agdar has fallen asleep watching it. Her eyes widen in realization, if Agdar is here then the man upstairs must be a danger.

She runs back upstairs, yelling, "Anna! ANNA!" She enters the nursery and stops short. She screams.

Downstairs Agdar wakes up. "Idunn?" He scrambles out of the chair, "IDUNN!" Agdar runs upstairs and bursts through the closed nursery door. "Idunn…" The room is quiet; empty except for the girls in the crib. He glances around and pushes down the side of Anna's crib. "Elsa, why are you here? Are you and Anna okay?" Elsa isn't looking at him, he realizes, but past him. Something dark drips onto the sheets. Agdar touches it, two more drops hitting the back of his hand, red like blood. He looks up. Idunn is sprawled across the ceiling, staring at Agdar, her chest ripped and dripping blood. He struggles to breath, falling to his knees. "No! IDUNN!" he screams.

She abruptly freezes over, so cold steam is clouding up the ceiling, even as the crackle of ice tells of the formation of frost all along it. Agdar stares, ironically frozen as well. Anna wails, despite Elsa's attempt to comfort her and he's reminded he's not alone. He scoops Anna up and gets Elsa standing, he hands Anna over and pushes her towards the door.

"Daddy!" Elsa's looking back at him, terrified.

"Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Elsa, GO!" Agdar walks her to the hallway.

Elsa turns and runs, he turns back to the nursery.

"IDUNN!" The entire room is iced over, so cold it burns. The crackling is getting worse, Idunn can't even be seen, and the house is groaning. "NO!"

Elsa's outside, running toward the street holding Anna. "It's okay, Snowflake," she reassures. Elsa turns to look up at the window, facing Anna away. It's glowing blue and white.

Agdar runs outside and grabs both of them, carrying them away from the house. "I gotcha," he mumbles into their hair.

The room collapses into the rest of the house at the same time as snow and ice crystals explode out of the nursery window. The house lights up in blue flames.

* * *

Later, as officials are swarming the burnt-out husk of a house, the bereaved family is sitting on a '67 Impala and watching from across the street. Well, Agdar is watching. Elsa has her face buried in his side and he's holding Anna tight to his chest.

/*

 **OMAKE:**

 **Arendelle** **13 years ago**

It's very late in the night. The Aurora Borealis is lighting up the sky though, and an eight year old Dean is sleeping right through it. Three year old Sammy takes it upon himself to fix that. The young prince flops on top of his older brother dramatically.

"De-ea-an," Sam whines, drawing the name out.

"Go to sleep," Dean cracks his eyes and closes them.

"The sky's awake, so _I'm_ awake," Sammy rolls around and throws an arm over his face, "And we _have_ to play!"

Dean pushes Sam off the bed, turns over, and continues sleeping.

Sammy sits on the floor and knocks his feet back and forth, thinking. His eyes widen and he gets a big grin. He stands and leans onto the bed to talk in Dean's ear, "Wanna build a _snowman_?"

Dean's eyes open and he smirks.

*/


End file.
